


Domestic Arboriculture

by gloss



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Drax tries to give Groot a present.





	Domestic Arboriculture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



When Drax presents him with the shiny round bauble, Groot draws away uncertainly.

"The stinkin' hell is _that_?" Rocket grabs for it.

"A gift, for weak, spindly Groot."

"Gimme!" Rocket jumps.

Drax holds it higher. He found it in a bazaar and couldn't put it down. Maybe it's a grenade casing? "Babies need pretty things."

On his daughter's name day, she received her first knife.

"Groot!"

"He ain't no baby."

Of course he is: he's small, useless, and cute. Carefully, Drax clips it to Groot's top branch. "There."

Groot bends to admire it. "Groot," he concludes.

" _Very_ pretty," Drax agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Quill makes them watch _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ **a lot**.


End file.
